theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rock-a-Doodle (1992)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle Chanticleer ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glen_Campbell Glen Campbell]) is a proud [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rooster rooster] whose singing wakes the sun up every morning (or so the other farm animals believe). His singing keeps the other animals happy and the farm free from downpours. However, one morning, Chanticleer is attacked by another rooster sent by the "Grand Duke of Owls" ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Plummer Christopher Plummer]). Chanticleer wins, but forgets to crow and the sun rises without his singing. The other animals reject him and drive him out of the farm, causing a perpetual rainstorm and the beginning of the Grand Duke's reign of terror on the farm. The story then reveals to be a storybook that a mother named Dory ([http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kathryn_Holcomb&action=edit&redlink=1 Kathryn Holcomb]) reads to her child, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rock-a-Doodle# Edmond] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toby_Scott_Ganger&action=edit&redlink=1 Toby Scott Ganger]), who becomes increasingly concerned about the impending [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flood flood] on the family's farm. As his family leaves to help battle the storm, Edmond calls for Chanticleer to come back. Instead he is confronted by the Grand Duke of Owls, who expresses anger over Edmond's lack of consideration for the needs of the owls and subsequently transforms Edmond into a kitten as punishment.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rock-a-Doodle#cite_note-4 [5]] Before the Grand Duke can devour Edmond, he is distracted by the appearance of Patou the Basset Hound ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_Harris Phil Harris]) and is driven away by the shine of a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flashlight flashlight], which is his only weakness. Astonished by his transformation, the farm animals tell Edmond that they also seek Chanticleer's return, as his crowing is the only thing that can bring sunlight back to their farm. Edmond teams up with Patou, Snipes the magpie ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eddie_Deezen Eddie Deezen]) and Peepers the mouse ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sandy_Duncan Sandy Duncan]) and they make their way to the City, where they hope to find Chanticleer. Meanwhile, at the Grand Duke's lair (where he creates rainclouds through the use of a gigantic [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pipe_organ pipe organ]), the Grand Duke is alerted of Edmond's journey to the city by his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pygmy_owl pygmy] nephew Hunch ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Nelson_Reilly Charles Nelson Reilly]), who the Grand Duke then sends off to stop Edmond and the other animals, who are floating on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rock-a-Doodle# the flood]. After fending off an attack from Hunch and the rest of the Grand Duke's owl henchmen, Edmond and the others finally reach the city, where they [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rock-a-Doodle# begin] their search for Chanticleer. After a few hours, they finally find Chanticleer, who now makes a living as a famous [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elvis_impersonator Elvis impersonator], arousing the jealousy of a fellow performer, a pheasant named Goldie ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ellen_Greene Ellen Greene]). Edmond and friends try to talk to Chanticleer, but are pushed aside by a group of singing [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toad toads] acting as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bouncer_(doorman) bouncers]. Once the Grand Duke finds out where they went, he sends Hunch after them, but, fearing the bright lights of the city, the Grand Duke gives him a pair of protective [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sunglasses sunglasses] to prevent the light from hurting him. The flood worsens and the farm animals lose communication with Edmond and the others as the Grand Duke and his owls wait for the batteries in the animals' flashlight to run out, knowing that it runs out eventually. Edmond and his friends disguise themselves and manage to send a note to Chanticleer, but he is distracted by Goldie, who has fallen in love with him. Edmond's attempt to reason with Goldie results in him and his friends being captured by the bodyguards and locked away in a trailer. Hunch breaks into the trailer and tries to do away with the group, but his failure inadvertently sets them all free. Out of guilt, Goldie shows Chanticleer the note that Edmond sent him and the two ride off on a prop motorcycle to save their friends. Chanticleer and the gang manage to flee from the bodyguards in an intense car chase and steal a helicopter, which they use to make their way back to the farm, where the farm animals have run out of batteries in their flashlight again and are about to be eaten by the Grand Duke and his owls. After using the helicopter's searchlight to temporarily drive off the owls, Edmond and the others try to get Chanticleer to crow, but he is out of practice and soon gives up. The Duke taunts Chanticleer in his stupor and strangles Edmond into unconsciousness when he chants for Chanticleer. Awed by Edmond's courage, Patou and the other animals chant the rooster's name in unison, causing the Duke to transform himself into a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tornado tornado]. Finally regaining his confidence, Chanticleer crows loud enough for the sun to rise, shrinking the Duke down into a harmless miniature version of himself. Hunch, eager for revenge, attacks his uncle with a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flyswatter flyswatter]. The floods then begin to subside. Believing that Edmond has died, the animals mourn him until he transforms back into a human boy, since his punishment is over and Edmond learned the error of his ways and stopped being afraid, causing the Duke's spell to be broken. Edmond awakes in the real world, finding it was all just a dream. Nevertheless, Edmond still believes in Chanticleer, using his imagination to visit the world of Chanticleer once more.=